


Irreplaceable

by ClandestineTy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClandestineTy/pseuds/ClandestineTy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt based on the song Irreplaceable by Beyonce. </p><p>Niall, standing on the steps, looked down at Harry and was holding down tears for his now ex-boyfriend, and murmured, “You better get going Harry, Zayn’ll be here soon and I don’t need you to start anything.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irreplaceable

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing belongs to me obviously.

_To the left_   
_To the left_   
  
_To the left_   
_To the left_   
  
_Mmmm to the left, to the left_   
_Everything you own in the box to the left_   
_In the closet, that's my stuff_   
_Yes, if I bought it, baby, please don't touch (don't touch)_   


Niall had shoved everything that Harry owned into the pile of boxes in front of the door. He split the things that they had bought together, and he had been more than generous to Harry given the circumstances. Niall figures that he could have been like the movies and thrown all of his ex-boyfriends belongings out on the front lawn and breaking everything that Harry had ever touched.

  
_And keep talking that mess, thats fine_   
_Could you walk and talk, at the same time?_   
_And it's my name thats on that jag_   
_So go move your bags, let me call you a cab_   


“Babe I’m sorry! I swear-“

Niall cut him off by shoving a box into Harry’s outstretched arms, avoiding his touch and shutting him up all in one movement.

  
_Standing in the front yard, telling me_   
_How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout_   
_How I'll never ever find a man like you_   
_You got me twisted_   


“You know what Niall, I messed up one time! I swear it won’t happen again! No one will ever love you as much as I love you Ni! It’s been you and I since the beginning babe, I want you forever, please don’t do this,” Harry pleaded, his eyes begging Niall to give in.

The blond had to look away from Harry because he couldn’t do this. He had to stay strong. He couldn’t do this anymore.

  
_You must not know 'bout me_   
_You must not know 'bout me_   
_I can have another you in a minute_   
_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

Niall’s phone buzzed, alerting him to a text. He smiled when he saw it was from Zayn saying that he had just left and would be there soon. Niall was torn about letting Harry see Zayn, but he had to let him know that he was moving on, because he still did care for Harry, he just couldn’t be in a relationship with him anymore. He needed  to move on, and right now, Zayn was helping him do that.   
  
_You must not know 'bout me_  
 _You must not know 'bout me_  
 _I can have another you by tomorrow_  
 _So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_  
 _You're irreplaceable?_  


Harry saw the smile on Niall’s face and his heart just started to ache. He knew that smile. He used to put that smile on that beautiful face. Harry couldn’t stand the thought that someone else was making his Niall happy. He knew that anyone would jump at the chance to make Niall theirs and Harry knew that he had fucked up badly this time.

  
_So go ahead and get gone_   
_Call up that chick, and see if shes home_   
_Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know_   
_What did you think_   
_I was putting you out for?_   
_Because you was untrue_   
_Rolling her around in the car that I bought you_   
_Baby, drop them keys_   
_Hurry up, before your taxi leaves_

Niall is in the hallway piling up Harry’s boxes, trying to make the process go faster, since Harry is dragging it out and shuffling his feet when they both hear the latest scandal caused by Harry. Harry’s face is plastered on the tv next to a socialite with scandalous pictures of them from the club last night. Niall scoffs.

“Tell me once again how much you love me Harry. How could doing this again show me how you care for me? You just get drunk and want someone to suck your dick, doesn’t matter who it is. I’m done.”

Harry knew that the attack was coming but it still sent chills through his body. He couldn’t believe that he had hurt Niall, again, because of some girl looking to get her next 15 minutes of fame.

“I swear-“

“No Harry. I don’t need to hear any more of this. I’ve seen more than I needed and I can’t keep doing this. I need someone who says they won’t break my heart and keep the promise of their love.”  
  
 _Standing in the front yard, telling me_  
 _How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout_  
 _How I'll never ever find a man like you_  
 _You got me twisted_  
  
 _You must not know 'bout me_  
 _You must not know 'bout me_  
 _I can have another you in a minute_  
 _Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_  


Another text from Zayn alerted Niall that he would be there soon, he had just stopped and picked up a case of beer and some snacks and Niall smiled.

  
_You must not know 'bout me_   
_You must not know 'bout me_   
_I will have another you by tomorrow_   
_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_   
_You're irreplaceable (irreplaceable)?_   


Zayn had been there when the first rumors of Harry cheating had started emerging. Niall had spent hours screaming and crying and Zayn was his saving grace the whole time through. He was so strong when needed and he was soft when Niall needed a good cuddle. And with this last blow, Zayn was there before Niall even asked. There had been times in the past where there had been glimmers of something more than just pure friendship, and Harry had been plenty jealous which only spurred Niall on at the time, but now the blond was ready to let their relationship go where it needed because Zayn had already proved himself to Niall.

  
_So since I'm not your everything (irreplaceable)_   
_How about I'll be nothing (nothing)? Nothing at all to you (nothing, nothing)_   
_Baby I won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear for you)_   
_I won't lose a wink of sleep (a wink of sleep)_   
_'Cause the truth of the matter is (truth is)_   
_Replacing you is so easy_   


In the beginning Niall had always felt inferior to the mega star that was Harry Styles, he was the most popular and everyone wanted a piece of him. Niall had been so scared that something would happen, that Harry would leave him for the next treat paraded in front of him, and Harry had used all his charm and promised that it would never happen. When it did happen, it tore Niall apart. It almost tore the band apart. But Harry had promised not to do it again. He promised that he would change.

  
_To the left, to the left._   
_To the left, to the left._   
_Mmmmm_   
_To the left, to the left._   
_Everything you own in the box to the left_   
  
_To the left, to the left._   
_Don't you ever for a second get to thinking_   
_You're irreplaceable?_   


Harry had all of his belongings in the car, and he looked at Niall and all he wanted to do was get on his knees and cry for Niall to forgive him. He would give anything to be able to hold Niall again, but he knew that no matter what he promised that that wouldn’t be happening any time soon, if ever. Niall, standing on the steps, looked down at Harry and was holding down tears for his now ex-boyfriend, and murmured, “You better get going Harry, Zayn’ll be here soon and I don’t need you to start anything.”

  
_You must not know 'bout me_   
_You must not know 'bout me_   
_I can have another you in a minute_   
_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_   
  
_You must not know 'bout me_   
_You must not know 'bout me_   
_I can have another you by tomorrow_   
_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'?_   
_You must not know 'bout me (baby)_   
_You must not know 'bout me_   
_I can have another you in a minute_   
_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute_   


Harry felt any solid piece of his heart shatter upon hearing Zayns name. He knew the two were close, and he knew that Zayn was extra protective over Niall, and he had always been jealous of their easy friendship. Honestly, Harry had always been shocked that Zayn didn’t make a move on Niall before he did, but then again Harry was always the outgoing charmer out all the others.

Still. Harry was hurt hearing that Zayn was coming to comfort Naill again because of his own fuck ups. He knew that Zayn wouldn’t be letting go of Niall after this.

  
_You can pack all your bags we're finished (you must not know 'bout me)_   
_'Cause you made your bed now lay in it (you must not know 'bout me)_   
_I could have another you by tomorrow_   
_Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_   
_You're irreplaceable?_


End file.
